Disney World Has Fallen
by GracieDragonet-Loves-Pixar
Summary: In a world of chaos, some close familiar faces have to learn to survive the pain & suffering from the losses of their beloved. War is all they see... Nothing can surpass the definition of death. Interested? Come around as I tell a tale of war & love as these people have to thrive to survive... Warning: Mayor character deaths, gore, war, depression, & horrific scenes.
1. Prologue: Goodbye

_**A/N:** **Hey guys! And welcome to my first ever fan fiction in this website! I am so excited to show u all this story! So sorry if it gets too sad,but I'm going to warn u, it has swearing in it, but it's censored out,it has gore,depression, war, and horrific scenes. Oh did I forget to mention major character death? Yup! That's about it! I should be going now so bye! And see u all later!**_

 _"Look there he is! Get him!"_ a soldier wearing a chrome metallic neon blue stripe's uniform yelled raising his high tech neon red laser rifle at the thief. He was wearing a midnight black with neon blue stripes;helmet over his head. The dark navy blue race car eyes widen as he immediately took off running carrying a dangling brown cloth bag between his shimmering white teeth. He ran past some guards as he disappeared through the dark mysterious forest. The wind howled beneath the Earth. The race car had a hard time seeing, due to the almighty storm above him. The dark grey clouds surrounded him as his powerful engine roared as he ran passing the nature that engulfed him. His bright sapphire eyes shifted looking for an escape route. But then, he heard the voices of shouting men and revving engines. As he caught sight the flashing headlights of the motorcycles as the soldiers were chasing after him. The race car quickly revved his engine and ran towards the opposite direction. But little did the race car know; he had fell to his doom.

The race car realized too late. He ran into a dead end. As a giant rock boulder was blocking his path. The navy blue car started to get nervous. He still had the little bag dangling bitten hard between his teeth. He could hear the roar of thunder as the storm grew worse. The rain peddled down over his roof. As he was soaking wet from the thunderous rain shower. He didn't care much of it anymore he been through worse ever since the war started against the Villains. The trees danced as the wind carried the branches. The navy blue race car had to think fast. He could already hear the roar of the now approaching motorcycles. Suddenly he floored it, barely missing the soldiers on their motorcycles. **BAM! BAM! BAM!** Were the sounds of laser rifles blasting loudly at their prey. And that race car was the prey. **BAM! BAM! BAM!**

At this point, the race car was terrified… **BAM! BAM! BAM! BOOM!** That one sound that startled the race car the most. His back left tire was shot and it popped. Recalling the time, when he was a rookie in the Piston Cup League. He quickly hopped dragging his useless tire rim against the dirt soil. He gritted his teeth as he growled under his breath. Everything happened in a flash. **BAM!**

 _" **AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH**!"_ he screamed in agony. A boiling hot laser bullet shot him through his left headlight. As he screamed he accidentally dropped the tiny bag on the floor. It tumbled slowly, until it bumped into the foot of a young woman. She looked down at the little object in curiosity, then looked back at the race car who was grunting in pain as his headlight was dripping curison red ooze. She looked back down at the bag. An evil grin slowly crept up to her lime green face. She slowly bent down and reached out barely even touching it.

 _"Get away from it!"_ the race car hissed as he groan in pain. The soldiers surrounded the race car leaving no clearance for the stock car to escape. They all pointed their weapons at the race car. Maleficent looked up and picked up the tiny bag, then stared at the veteran racer. Then she chuckled darkly, her eyes glowing with a menacing glare.

 _"All this fuss, for this little thing?"_ she said in a sing-along voice while swinging the baggie in circles in her fingers. She chuckled darkly. _"I don't suppose that my little Sissy sent you here, unless…"_ she slowly walked towards the race car who was trying to back away. But suddenly, black black thorn brushes shot up from the ground and wrapped the race car all over his body. Trapping him, tangled up, preventing him from moving. He groan in pain, as the thorns scratched his paint job or more like crushing him in the inside. Maleficent glared at him, with a small grin spattered on her green face. _"My, my you gave us quite a chase. Makes me kinda wonder of why would anyone sent you here **Lightning McQueen**?" _she said looking rather pleased at how much Lightning McQueen was suffering. Lightning's eyes widen. They have caught him. They knew who he was. They could see right through his mask.

 _" **NOW** tell me! Who sent you here?"_ Maleficent growled.

Lightning narrowed his eyes in rage. And yelled _" **I RATHER DIE THAN TELL YOU**!"_

Maleficent chuckled darkly. She looked at the little baggie; she opened the bag slowly took out a shimmery beautiful white diamond. It reflected in the palm of her hands.. She smirked. Lightning's eyes widen realizing what was her next evil deed. _"So," she purred "this is the key to stopping this big bad war, eh? Well what if something happens to this precious little thing?"_

 _"You wouldn't!"_ Lightning gritted his teeth hissing.

 _"Oh my sweet little Lightning, of course I wouldn't have dreamed to oops!"_

 _" **NNNNOOOOOOOOOO**!"_ Lightning screamed between screams of agony.

It seemed like Maleficent accidentally dropped the beautiful gem. The diamond bounced several times then it shattered to millions of pieces in front of Lightning who stared in shock.

 _"You **MONSTER**!"_ Lightning hissed while revving his sputtering engine. Lightning saw the black magic pouring out of the once beautiful gem. Maleficent smirked with glee. _"I'm not the monster,"_ she said _"I'm just doing what's best for my kingdom. You on the other hand… Well, I don't want any Rouges trying to ruin my plans."_ She crackled with delight as she slowly started walking forward towards Lightning.

 _" **STAY BACK**!"_ Lightning yelled still trapped under the brushes of thorns. Lightning knew this was it, he was going to die. A painful brutal death for his people. He caught sight of a sharp triangular piece of the diamond. Then came up with an idea. Meanwhile Maleficent raised up her hideous claws. With a snap of her fingers a dark thorn branch rose out of the ground. Sticking to it was her scepter. Or so Lightning thought. Maleficent pulled it out with ease. The tip of the scepter transformed into a sharp deadly iron knife. The shaft started glowing a bright green glow like Maleficent's horrifying eyes.

 _"You will not live to see another day of this dreadful planet. But don't worry Lightning, I will make use of your precious soul."_ Maleficent grinned devilishly.

Lightning gasped in shock. He looked back at the shard of diamond left. Maleficent slowly sped up carrying the spear over her head. He narrowed his eyes in anger rather than fear.

 _" **YOU WILL FALL! I WILL MAKE SURE OF THAT**!"_ he yelled in anger. Before Maleficent could react. Lightning with swift speed and energy he had left. He reached for the shard. With just inches apart, Maleficent realized what he was thinking. She screamed in rage and ran full speed at him. With a few seconds left, Maleficent gave out a battle cry. Then the spear flung right through Lightning's metal chrome hood. Straight into the engine. Everything went slow mode to Lightning, as he touched the shard. Before he gave out a cry of agony. Maleficent continued to shove the spear into Lightning's hood. His eyes were filled with tears as his breath began to grow heavy. He cried in pain. Blood was red as Lightning's old paint job. He struggled in agony as he felt blood pooling out of his mouth. He looked into Maleficent's devil eyes while sobbing. After several seconds what felt like eternity for the race car. He stopped struggling as possessive poison from the tip of Maleficent's spear began to spread quickly through Lightning's weaken body.

He began to feel numb as Maleficent grinned with glee. Death was upon him and he knew it. Maleficent watched as the venom turned Lightning's dark navy blue paint scheme into a dark licerious black. Lightning howled in pain, as he was losing control over his entire body. He was dying after all. Lightning slowly turned his head glaring at Maleficent for the last time mouthed the word " _ **b***!"_

That's when Lightning McQueen gave in to the venom. His entire body transformed into a hideous black. Even his own eyes turned black as well. His breathing slowed to a complete stop. Maleficent smirked with delight as she turned to her soldiers.

 _"That's another one of those Rouges gone. Come on boys! Let's go find something else to kill!"_ After that Maleficent pulled her spear scepter out of Lightning's hood, then it transformed back to her scepter.

She turned around walked away from the corpse. Green smoke rose from the tips of Maleficent's feet. It curled all around her, as she raised her almighty scepter. It surrounded Maleficent whole as she gave in to the power. Suddenly a beast of pure black rose from the smoke as she spread her ginormous bat-like wings and took off into the thunder roaring sky. Her soldiers followed her not far behind on their motorcycles. As they left the rotting, rusty and bloody corpse of the once bright and colorful Lightning McQueen to die under the eye of the storm. The expression of the race car was peterifing towards the others as a teenage redhead princess, a small gray rabbit and a 9 foot tall man with giant hands stared in horror at the corpse before them.

Merida held her breath, Judy turned her gaze away as she had her long ears pinned back. Wreck-It Ralph just stared in pure horror with wide eyes. After hours of searching for Lightning, the tro finally found him. But not what they expected. The three of them didn't know Lightning well, even though they have worked together with him several times during drills.

Nobody knew him more than Rapunzel the smallest and youngest princess of the Rogues. Speaking of Rapunzel, they didn't know how Rapunzel was going to react, when they tell the depressing news back to camp. They could only hope for the best. The tro walked around the corpse investigating, what kind of magic was responsible for Lightning's black as ash body. Lightning's expression was terrifying for the three, they could see his mouth was wide open with fear. They couldn't even see the white iris of his once blue eyes. Judy walked around looking for a possible clue for who has done it. Meanwhile, Ralph was growing near to Lightning's corpse. He slowly cautiously walked towards it, he was curious of the black ooze. With one of his large fingers, he reached out tapped it on Lightning's hood.

Suddenly Lightning's body started vibrating rapidly. Shocked, Ralph slowly started backing away. Then the black ooze started swirling around the corpse. Then it got down on the floor, it first looked like a worm with no eyes or mouth to Ralph. It looked at Ralph for a second. Then it let out a loud screech. Then charged right for Ralph. Ralph confused now terrified, he backed away much more quicker from it. Then he screamed, grabbing the others attention. Before it caught Ralph in the process…

 **BAM! BAM! BAM!**

The creature shrieked then sliddered with such speed, it disappeared in a instant from the Rogues. Ralph shaking turned his attention from the mysterious creature to the gray rabbit that had a red neon laser rifle pointing at the creature. She was breathing heavily as well as Ralph. They looked at each others in shock. Ralph bow his head as a sign of respect towards Judy. Merida ran up to them, with a worried expression of her face. They all looked at each other then back at the heartbreaking corpse of their once fellow Rogue. They all shared sympathetic and nervous expressions.

 _"Let's never speak of this."_ Merida said referring to the black ooze creature that almost got Ralph if it weren't for Judy. The others hesitated, but nodded their heads. Merida turned around headed for Angus her large black and white shire horse, Judy followed suit. Ralph stood up, following them. Then something caught his eye, it was reflecting at his eye. Surprising, because it was still raining almost pounding over them. He turned his head around, he gasped he saw a shard of a white diamond. It had drops of blood dripping on it.

 ** _He held his breath as he saw Lightning alive trying to reach for it before Maleficent stabbed him in the hood. Bits of blood from Lightning showered over it as he witnessed Maleficent continuing to shove her specter down Lightning's hood. Ralph gasped as he saw the soldiers surrounding him. Then he realised this is all a vision. The vision Lightning had tears running down his sides of his bumper. As he opened his eyes looked straight at Ralph, as if he could see him. Then Maleficent gave one final shove of her spear into Lightning. He cried in agony. As the poison started to devour him on the inside out. Lightning slowly closed his eyes, as he was murdered alive by the Mistress of all Evil._** Ralph almost lost conscious after the vision was finished. He felt dizzy, as four pairs of hands wrapped themselves around him. He shook his head, as he saw Merida and Judy towering over him. With what looked like worried or terrified expressions on their faces. Merida and Judy were screaming things at him, but were muted. Because Ralph wasn't paying attention, he turned to look at the shard with confusion. He turned around to look at the girls. They helped him up in his feet. Merida and Judy walked back to Angus, as Ralph followed suit.

He looked back at the shard of diamond, then shrugged. Then he got on Pepita the feline, eagle, ram Alebrije. She let out a roar. Then jumped up flapping her colorful elegant wings. She growled as she took off into the dark cloudy sky. Angus followed suit with Merida and Judy in tow. Ralph gave one last glance at the corpse of Lightning with a grim expression. Then carried on as the Alebrije vanished into the thunderstorm.

 ** _A/N: Yup! That's a wrap up! Sorry for the "cliffhanger"! But what do guys think? Do u like it? Do u not? Let me know down the comment section below. So bye! And see you all later my fellow dragonets! Bye!_**

 ** _Gracie Ortega out-_**


	2. Rapunzel's Melody

**_A/N:Hey guys!_** ** _Welcome back to the second chapter of "Goodbye"! I know I am so cruel! Buwhahaha!!! Well, apologies to all if I broke your hearts. But hey this is a sort of sad yet happy chapter. So hopefully y'all enjoy this chapter, if you like maybe you could request a oneshot about Punzely or Lightning or anyone in the Disney universe like Disney or Pixar or even Marvel you decide! On the flip side, I'll shut up now. Bye!_**

 ** _'Two A.M. Where do I begin_**

 ** _I'm crying off my face again'_**

My family, my home, my friends! All gone. I lost everything! Before I knew I was next. I remember that day... That **DREADFUL** day! I remember it like it was yesterday. It was a beautiful day in my kingdom. I didn't know I was the lost Princess that the outside world was looking for. Because of **MOTHER GOTHEL** , she was never my biological mother, she kidnapped me when I was a baby just for my magical golden hair that can heal. She held me hostage for years without noticing. But then, I was brought home by the love of my love and now decreased husband. Flynn Rider or Eugene Fitzherbert his real name. He was a thief. A handsome criminal mastermind, if you ask me.

 ** _'The silent sound of loneliness_**

 ** _Wants to follow me to bed'_**

He saved me from the hands of Mother Gothel, he brought me home to my real family. And then, I lost them! I lost Eugene! I lost my two animal friends Maximum my bodyguard and Pascal my first and only friend, when I was inside the tower. I lost them all on that same day! They were only trying to protect me. But they died under the claws of **_The Villains_**. I knew I could've have done something to save them, but I was too in shock to respond. I remember Eugene shoving me into a hiding spot. Before he left, he gave me a kiss in the cheek. He told me to stay hidden. I tried to protest, but he was already gone. I couldn't think straight. So I decided to follow Eugene, but before I caught up to him. I saw the most horrifying scene!

 ** _'I'm a ghost of a girl_**

 ** _T_** ** _hat I want to be most'_**

Eugene my husband dropped dead after he was shot by a laser rifle. From a soldier wearing all chrome with neon red stripes. I couldn't see his face, because it was all hidden under a dark black helmet. I stared in shock as I saw the red ooze of blood pouring slowly staining the dusty floor. And it was all coming from him. From the man I loved the most. Memories of Mother Gothel's evil deeds were returning fast like the time that Mother stabbed him in the hip while sneaking up on him. That time I was able to save him. But my luck ran out. I couldn't save him this time. He was already dead when I wrapped my arms around him. My eyes started to water. As I buried myself into his now still chest. His blood was soaked into my dress. As I cried. I remembered screaming the name of Eugene over and over again. Not believing of what I was seeing. I forgot that the soldier was staring blankly at me. I continued to sob and sob and sob. I knew I was going to die. There's nothing worth living for anymore anyway. The soldier was just wasting precious time making me suffer with grief. The faceless soldier slowly rose his rifle up to his chest. Pointing aim at the girl that was crying her face off like a child. Goodbye cruel world! Hello sleep like death!

 ** _'I'm the shell of a girl_**

 ** _That I used to know well'_**

I slowly closed my eyes, giving in. I prepared myself for the impact. But it never came. Instead, I heard the man wearing the helmet gave out a bloody screech of agony. I opened my eyes, then I saw him get thrown halfway across the alley. Through the smoke of the fire and the cries of children. I gasped as I saw a creature that was completely alien to me. The creature was gritting its teeth like a sign of defence. I could hear the mighty growl of the beast. It was larger than Maximum. I couldn't tell, due to the smog what color it was. But I didn't care, it saved my life. The beast turned its entire body towards me. Then I saw **His** eyes. They were many shades of ocean blue. They stared straight at me. Shivers went down my spine. I was shaking yet terrified. But his eyes told me, he was harmless. He slowly came forward towards me. I covered Eugene over with my entire body.

 ** _'Dancing slowly in an empty room_**

 ** _Can the lonely take the place of you'_**

He stopped in front of me and parked there. Staring at me with curious eyes. I could see him clearly. He didn't look like anything I ever seen. He looked sort of like a wagon, but not quite. He wasn't made out of wood. But more like of a metallic iron. The creature was pure crimson in color. He had wheels as his feet. On both of his sides had the number 95 painted with black, white, yellow, orange red colors highlighting the number. He also had a lightning bolt painting that turned into flames as the lightning bolt ended. Whoever painted it was an incredible artist. The creature stood there for a few seconds just studying me cautiously. I remembered him clearing his throat. Then he spoke to me, those first words. _"Are you ok?"_ I stared at him in shock and fear. The creature can speak.

I didn't know what to say. I was terrified. I slowly nodded. Biting my tongue. Then he responded with _"good, then let's go. Quickly before they find you."_ He had a southern drawl in his voice. I was confused.

 _"What do you mean 'let's go' I'm not following whatever you are."_ I crossed my arms then looked down, I saw Eugene's body soaked in his blood. My eyes started to water again. Then I dropped on the floor, then started to bawl again. I covered my eyes as I sobbed. The creature looked at me with sympathy. I heard the creature roll away slowly. Then I felt a presence rub against me. It was cold, yet I felt warm to the touch. I for once felt safe after all the horrifying events.

 ** _'I sing myself a quiet lullaby_**

 ** _Let you go let the lonely in'_**

I opened my eyes and saw the creature sitting next to me. We barely touched. We looked at each other. Among all the pain and suffering I finally felt relieved. The creature gave me a small smile. I looked at him and smiled back. He took me under his wing after that. He taught me everything I know. He was my friend. My father figure. He was one of the members of a group called the Rogues. They were in Corona, when the war broke out against the Villains. It turns out, the Villains attacked my home and killed my family just to get me. That thought shattered me on the inside. I broke down crying and sobbing for hours since then. I never felt the same after that. I was vulnerable on my own, but he was there to protect me. Always. But I lost him too. He was everything I had left. But now he's gone.

 ** _'To take my heart again_**

 ** _Too afraid to go inside'_**

His name was Lightning McQueen. He told me he was a different kind of machine commonly known as a race car. His backstory was he lost his home as well as me. He lost his family as well, when the Villains came to his small town of Radiator Springs. They destroyed everything. It broke his heart to see innocent people suffer, including teenagers such as me. He told me, he trained a young racer named Cruz Ramirez. She was a bright yellow Coupe with an attitude. Lightning became her crew chief. He told me, she was like a daughter to him. But he lost her as well. He also lost his love of his life and his friends that were more like his family. He tried to protect them with all his might. But he said he failed to save them. He was just like me. He was grieving as well as me. He understood me when nobody did. He was my **Savior**. But now he's gone. It's like whoever I talk to, they get taken away from me.

 ** _'For the pain of one more loveless night_**

 ** _For the loneliness will stay with me'_**

He died because of me. Everyone who cared for me, all died for me. It's all my fault. All my fault! I remember when I saw the nightmarish scene with my own eyes. Merida the redhead princess, Wreck-It-Ralph the mighty wrecker, and Officer Judy Hopps the rabbit police officer left the camp to go find Lightning, if he made it out. If he was waiting for them to pick him up. I knew Lightning was going to be ok. He told me through his own mouth.

 _"You're going to be ok, right?"_ I asked the day before he left.

The race car turned around with a now dark navy paint job. He chuckled with glee.

 _"Of course I'm going to be ok. Do you know who you are talking to? I'm **The** Lightning McQueen I can handle anything!"_ I rolled my eyes playfully.

 ** _'And hold me till I fall asleep_**

 ** _I'm a ghost of a girl'_**

 _"Just be careful, OK?"_ I said.

 _"I will, in fact I promise that I will see a bright grin coming from a girl... Hmm named Rapunzel I think. Geez I am really getting old. When I come back. Just wait and see."_ Lightning responded smiling.

 ** _'That I want to be most_**

 ** _I'm the shell of a girl'_**

 _"Lightning you can't promise something, you're not certain of."_ I said concerned.

Lightning looked at me and gave me a small smile. He looked the outside and entrance of the Rogue's camp. We both looked at it. Once you're outside of camp, you're on your own, they said. It was already night and the both of us were standing outside of out tent companied with the bright glow of a bonfire. He looked at me. I looked down, preventing tears from threatening to fall. I sniffed, trying to keep my emotions in control. Lightning frowned, he touched my chin with his rubber tire. He slowly turned my attention to his. I looked into his sapphire blue eyes with my own emerald eyes.

I immediately collapsed hugging Lightning the best I could on his hood. I started sobbing without control. Lightning closed his eyes and hugged me or at least tried to with his tire.

 _"You don't have to worry about me. I promise. When I promised something, I stick to my word. I never ever broken a promise. And I am not starting anytime soon."_ he said, while I continued to hug him. I finally let go of him. _"Wait right here, I will be right back."_ And then, he disappeared into the night. I waited for him to come back patiently. He returned with a little baggie, balanced on his hood. He tried to keep it balanced from falling. He smiled as he drove up to me.

It was a small pale plastic bag with paper meshade in it. I gasped. It was in perfect condition. Compared to the ones I've seen, during the trips through Disney World. It was nearly impossible to find a bag like that, especially in perfect condition. It looked like it was reserved for erons at the most. It looked beautiful. Ever since the war began, the homes of many citizens were destroyed and trashed. Barely anything was left to salvage. Like the innocents that were lost in the fire. I couldn't find my words.

 _"How? Where... Where did you get this?"_ I asked gazing at the beautiful object.

 ** _'That I used to know well_**

 ** _Dancing slowly in an empty room'_**

 _"I found it, in one of our trips. But that's not the gift. Look inside of it."_ Lightning gestured at the gift. I hesitated. It was for me? I was nervous. Lightning rolled his eyes. _"Oh come on, it's not going to bite."_

I giggled then grabbed the precious bag from Lightning's hood. I cautiously took the paper meshade out of the bag. My eyes lit up and I gasped.

It was a small book with a dark brown leather cover. It was beautiful. I took it out of the bag. I felt my fingers rub between the leather cover. I looked back at Lightning, who was smiling.

 _"I... I don't know what to say... I..."_ I didn't know what to say. I was shocked.

Lightning shrugged his tires responded _"eh, at least you could say happy birthday **RAPUNZEL**!"_

I gasped nearly dropped the bag. _"My **BIRTHDAY**?!"_ I exclaimed. After all this time, how the heck did I forget my own birthday?! Or the fact, that someone else remembered it of all things.

Lightning nodded.

 _"A little something for your birthday, I know it's not much. But it's the least I could trade for in Paradoxion, you know how are those croaks are, their thieves! I also got it, so you could stop painting on my bumper!"_

I sheepishly grinned chuckled, as I looked down on the floor in embarrassment.

I remembered that. I didn't know Lightning was sleeping there that day. I wanted to paint, decorate the tent as a surprise for the veteran race car, but I accidentally ended up painting his bumper, while he was sleeping. He was pretty upset, when he found out. He... well... Let's just say he didn't want to speak to me for a week.

I looked back at him smiled. _"Thank you, Lightning."_ I said.

 _"Your welcome."_ Lightning smiled. We looked at each other.

 _" **MCQUEEN**?!"_ A voice called out to the race car. Both Lightning and I turned our attention to the approaching woman. The woman was tall in height, sledder, beautiful yet dangerous. She was wearing red and black chrome armor all over her body, she had fair skin that could make any blind man fall for her. But boy, nobody would want to mess with this tough woman. She was giving off her famous "do not mess with me" glare with her bright sky blue eyes. Goosebumps went down my spine.

Lightning drove past me and smiled at the woman.

 _"Good afternoon, Sergeant!"_ Lightning greeted the soldier.

Sergeant Calhoun huffed. She glared at the race car. She cleared her throat.

" _McQueen! We're leaving now!"_ Calhoun hissed at Lightning. At this point, she looked like she didn't want to deal with any shaganions Like always.

Lightning frowned looked and back at me.

 _"Can I at least say bye to this girl? I bet you forgot it was Rapunzel's birthday, did you?"_ Lightning responded casually to Calhoun.

Calhoun growled _"fine! Don't take too long we're leaving in about 5. You better be done by then."_ After that Calhoun marched off without another word..

Lightning looked back at me.

 _"You should get going now. I don't want Calhoun to keep waiting, because of me."_ I said as Lightning shrugged.

 _"Eh, it takes Calhoun a lot more than yelling to get me driving."_ Lightning protested while grinning.

' ** _Can the lonely take the place of you_**

 ** _I sing myself a quiet lullaby'_**

I rolled my eyes. We hugged for the last time. I remembered those final words he spoke, before he left. _"Don't worry Punzel, this trip will be the one that will save us all,"_ he said growing his face determined _"I will be back as soon as I can, OK?"_

I breath. _"Ok."_ I couldn't help, but feel anxious about something terribly wrong was going to happen. I ignored it, which turned out to be the worst mistake I have ever done. I should've done something, I could've told Lightning to not go. And he would've still be here with me. But now he's gone all because of me.

 _"Good, bye Miss Sunflower!"_ he teased while driving slowly away to join with Calhoun and the rest of the scouts.

 _"Bye Mr. Slowpoke!"_ I teased back to him while waving bye to him. I was smiling on the outside, but in the inside I was feeling nervous for him. The world away been a dangerous place, but now with the war going on; it just took dangerous to a whole new level.

 _"Hey!"_ he called back while chuckling to himself.

After that, he left with the scouts. And never returned...

A few days later of waiting, word came in. and there weren't so happy as we thought they were. Calhoun and her scouts were ambushed by Maleficent's minions, which ended up with a bloody fight. Most of Calhoun's units survived the attack, but it wasn't the same for Lightning. Calhoun told Lightning to run get **The** **Diamond of Light** quickly as they hold them off. Soon as Lightning took off to retrieve the diamond. No word has come in from Lightning, only static was heard from the other side of the comm link. As each day passed on, I grew more worried for him. I couldn't sleep, during the night or keep up with our drills. I could only think if Lightning was ok.

A week later, Calhoun and her scouts returned wounded and exhausted. Even them, didn't know where Lightning disappeared to. They could only pray to the stars, that nothing bad happened to him. But we were so wrong. A search party was sent to search for Lightning, but came back with sorrowful expressions. Merida tried to stay strong kept her emotions bottled up. Judy was just too shocked and jumpy. She didn't want to speak of what happened. Ralph? Well he was upset, throwing his anger on trees nearby. The only person that was able to talk was Merida. And what came out of her mouth was shocking to all of us; especially me.

' ** _Let you go and let the lonely in_**

 ** _To take my heart again'_**

Merida told us, Lightning wasn't going to come back. I felt my heart stop beating. I could already feel the depression in me grow larger than it already was. I felt my eyes grow watery. As I tried to shake the pain off of me. Lightning wasn't going to come back. And I knew it? I was so confused, so lost. Suddenly I didn't want to be in the room anymore, so I ran. I ran out of the Generals tent just ran. Tears ran down my cheeks as I ran out of camp. I ignored the rain pouring upon me. I didn't care if I was soaking wet. I kept running until I found myself lost in the woods. I was already lost on the inside, anyway. So I sat by a nearby rock. Then I sobbed, sobbed and sobbed. Until I ran out of tears to shed. **_'Why was the world so cruel?!'_** I thought to myself as I continued to sob. I quiented my eyes shut, as I shut out the world around me. I felt hopeless, lonely and lost. For once, I felt alone. I shivered as the rain soaked my short dark brown hair my short purple dress. I felt cold as the wind blew through me. I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe that Lightning was gone for all eternity. And there's nothing I could do about it...

 ** _'Broken pieces of_**

 ** _A barely breathing story_**

 ** _Where there once was love_**

 ** _Now there's only me_**

 ** _And the lonely'_**

 ** _'Dancing slowly in an empty room_**

 ** _Can the lonely take the place of you_**

 ** _I sing myself a quiet lullaby_**

 ** _Let you go and let the lonely in_**

 ** _To take my heart again'_**

 ** _A/N: And cut! Yup, I think I need to rethink this a bit. Also one more fact, the underlined, Italic, and bond poem you see throughout the story are actually lyrics from a song called "The Lonely" by: Christina Perri. I was listening to this song lately and inspiration fell over me. And here this was created. But that's all I have for now! Bye and I'll see you all later! Bye_** **_my fellow dragonets!!!_**

 ** _Gracie Ortega out-_**

 ** _Lightning McQueen: Gracie stop trying to kill me already! I thought you were a fan of mine! *as he drove up to_** ** _her*_**

 ** _The pale dragon turned around to see Lightning driving up to her as she turned off her laptop._**

 ** _Gracie: Awwwee Lightning, you know I am a fan of yours. But you're famous for getting hurt. Is like a major part of your existence. And besides, I like torchering you!!! *Gracie grinned like a Cheshire Cat*_**

 ** _Lightning rolled his eyes slightly._**

 ** _Rapunzel walked by, whispering to Lightning._**

 ** _Rapunzel: Run!_**

 ** _Lightning's eyes widen as he saw Gracie slowly approaching him,grinning. He revs his engine in a panic and runs away for his life. He screamed as Gracie chased after him above air as she chuckled like a maniac._**

 **Rapunzel stared at the scene, trying to hold her laugher**.


	3. Gladiator: One shot AU

**A/N: Hola everyone, it's your Gal Gracie Dragonet here back with all-new One shot of Disney World has Fallen! Now I know I haven't posted in a while, but now I'm more busy than EVER! School is right at my tail everyday it's been driving me CRAZY! But good news is that I will probably be posting more stories ideas depending on whether I have time or not or if people make some requests! But as u can tell I can't make promises! But for now, I'll let go now. Bye!**

 **P. S: This story is not connected to my other one shots just to let u know! Ok, I'll shut up now.**

\--

The sound of cheering fans echoed in the dark pitch-black hallway. The sound of little drops of water echoed as it fell from the ceiling. Chains rattled, as the iron chains rubbed heavily against the dusty floor. Among the cries of joy, was silence. Eerie silence. Then the bone-chilling hiss of a sword being sharpened with a stone. Among the darkness was a figure preparing for a fight. A fight to the death. Soft barely audible groans escaped from his cracked lips, as he continued to sharpen his trusty weapon. Finishing up, he got up on his hind legs raising cautiously the weapon over his head. Testing it out, the figure walked what more sounded more like stomped over to a large full barrel of water. His cold blue eyes narrowed with determination, as he scrunched up his furry dangerous fists, as he raised his sword over his head, he let out a roar of fury. Then he gave a swipe...

In an instant, the barrel erupted into halves. Wood and water sprayed everywhere, except himself. He looked down in depression. He hated hurting people, let alone killing. But it was the only way, he could be released from the prison placed before him. If he **_Kills_**! This is already his third year as a Gladiator. "Two more years," he mutters under his breath, "two more years, then I can finally see her again," he continues, "I will see you again, I promise! My dear beloved **Boo**!" He hovers over his equipment. A helmet perfect for his head, armor to cover his furry body, a golden shield with symbolic carvings on it. He designed it himself, with the help of artisans, of course. Tonight he was told, he was going against by far the most challenging opponent of all Rome. Nobody told him specifically, who he was going against. So he was prepared for anything. He was by far the strongest Gladiator of all the Gladiators to have ever come out of this arena. So how could this opponent be any different? His train of thought was interrupted as an armored guard entered his preparation room, giving him a five-minute warning until the next duel starts. Which was his and his opponent's. Suddenly his gut started grumbling nervously. He was passed used to it. He quickly brushed it off, as he gave an unemotional answer of, _'I will be ready soon'_. The guard scoffed, but left him alone in the darkness. The figure reverted back, putting on his armor. He felt squashed against the pressure from his armor, but he ignored it.

Placing slowly his helmet over his head, he looked up in the mirror in the far off corner of the room. His reflection stared back at him. Everything seemed in place, his armor, his sword, his helmet, his shield, everything... He looked like the perfect soldier, ready for battle. That's what everyone thinks. A large blue-furred monster in the arena. It's normal they said! But not to him! He doesn't like fighting! He never liked it! Not one bit! And hopefully, this fight will shook the world enough to release him. He's just hoping his prayers will be answered...

James P. Sullivan drew a shaggy breath as he walked out of his room, into the dim-lit hallway. At the very end of the hallway awaited a guard. Standing perfectly still like a statue, eyes staring intensely at him, almost _through_ him. Next to him was the entrance to the arena, where he'll be greeted by thousands of men and women from all across the world screaming with anticipation and excitement. The light of day drew him in the most. He wanted to feel the sunkissed warmth on his shoulders. He slowly approaches the human man. Once the armored monster reaches the guard. The human lays a hand on his shoulder as a sign of comfort.

"Good luck Sully," he said. Sully quietly nodded, then turned his direction towards the light hiding behind the wooden doors. Sighing softly, he narrows his eyes, determined, preparing himself to fight. He looks up as he quietly listens for the announcer to quiet down the thunderous roar of fans.

"Welcome everyone!!!" the announcer beamed with joy and pride in his voice. The crowd cried out in joy in return. The unidentified announcer chuckled in delight, which almost made Sully gag in disgust.

"Today we have quite fight today against some of the most long-lasting Gladiators to have ever fought in this exact arena! Now let's get this show started!"

Sully took a deep breath, clutching his sword and shield sternly. He muttered under his breath. "Showtime!" The wooden doors suddenly started to slowly open, as the light slowly sinkd through.

"On this side!" the announcer continued "is a Gladiator that is stronger than ten men! With bone-crushing claws and razor-sharp fangs! And more than 10 wins under his belt! He can break **Hell** in less than a few seconds! Give it up for the Great and powerful James P. Sullivan!!!"

The crowd almost immediately erupted with cheers, as some started chanting his name over and over again. If Sully was a normal cocky Gladiator, he would've grinned and made a grand entrance for his fellow fans. But instead, he only groans, rolling his eyes under his helmet. Patiently he walked out of the darkness into the light. At first, the light as he looked up almost blinded him. Adjusting to it's harshness, he turns his attention towards the massive crowd surrounding him, with eager bloodthirsty eyes staring intensely at him. Looking down, he glared at the wooden door a few feet away from him. His heart pounded with anxiety. He took deep breaths.

"And on this side," the announcer's tone turned into determination "is a Gladiator with the speed as fast as Lightning! He could be a blur in the eyes of his opponents! In less than seconds, he could be upon you, crushing you with his dangerous metallic body. He may look harmless, but do not be fooled! Tied with the same amount of wins as Sullivan under his belt! Who's not afraid to rub one more streak of blood off his tires! He's the one and only Lightning McQueen!!!"

Once again the crowd erupted with cheers as they started calling out his name too. Sully listening to the whole challenge unfold, as he stared confused at the wooden doors, as on Q they slowly opened. He quietly gasped as the doors completely opened revealing...

Nothing? 'Where's this Gladiator, I'm supposed to fight?' Sully thought to himself. He looked around once again puzzled.

 ** _ZOOOOOMMM!!!!_**

A red and yellow blur zoomed past him, going around in circles, enclosing him. The mysterious blur was kicking up dirt wildly, almost at Sully's direction. James curled his shield up to his face to protect himself from the dust, as he glared at the blur. Growling under his breath, the figure braked spinning a donut, until it came to a complete stop. When the dust cleared, he was greeted with a pair of bright and determined azure eyes staring through him. The blue monster stared back at his rival in confusion.

"Hey!" his opponent greeted, grinning with narrowed eyes. The monster watched as his rival grew closer to him. Standing a few feet apart, he got a close look at his competitor.

Lightning McQueen was definitely was made out of metal. He was something he had never seen before in his entire life! The four-wheeled being's metallic blood-red paint shimmered like the armory of a Roman soldier. His determined glare sent chills curling down on Sully's spine. He had an actual lightning bolt painted on both of his sides. Lightning also had bits of dents and scratch marks all over his body, reminding Sully of his scarred wounds he had received during his years as a Gladiator. Just by looking at him, this Gladiator seems to around his second or third year in his career. They both shared a glance at each other, as they turned their attention to the announcer, who was now standing next to the Emperor of Rome. The emperor sat in front of them, eyes gazing at the Gladiators with intense curiosity.

The arena went quiet as they waited patiently for the announcer.

"Alright, everyone!" he said "Let's rumble! Swords up!" Sully raised his sword.

"Claws up!"

"Teeth bare!" both Gladiators glared at each other, gritting their teeth. Sully growled under his breath. Lightning revved his engine, his body trembling not from fear but fury. They waited patiently for the bell to ring.

 ** _CLANK! CLANK!_**

" **GO**!" the announcer screamed. Sully nearly panicked when he saw Lightning come charging at him with incredible speed. With fast reflexives, he jumped out of the way, doing a cartwheel, barely missing an inch away from the metal speedster. The stock car on the other hand, quickly spun around kicking up clouds of dust. He growled, narrowing his eyes. He charged again at Sully.

The armored monster barely had enough time to recover, when he was thrown halfway across the arena. Pain spreading everywhere, he was shoved against the stone wall. Groaning in agony, he quickly scanned looking a familiar red blur. Before he could even get up. He found himself pinned down by the pressure of his rival. Lightning revved his engine several times, enraged. Eyes cold as ice. Sully running out of options, he looked around Lightning's fiery gaze. His eyes darted to his sword, which was nearby. Laying still on the floor, he reached for it. With little time before he could be crushed by the thousand-pound murder machine. He howled in agony, grabbing the sword between his claw. He stabbed his sword at one of Lightning's tires, popping it. Sully swiped his sword all around crazily, scaring the stock car into backing off from the monster. Afraid of being slashed into halves, the stock car hybrid jumped out of the way in a frenzy. Sully gaining enough space, he slowly rose up breathing heavily. Revving his engine, Lightning charged, running full sprint at him. Growling at the machine, Sully pounced high, right before the stock car collided himself against the stone wall.

 ** _BAMB!_**

The sound of the collision echoed coldly in the arena. Releasing an agitated cry, Lightning quickly drove backward, turning around. His eyes now bloodshot, his entire front bumper covered in white powder. A piece of rock slid off of the angry machine. Sully gasped, Lightning didn't have a single scratch or dent on his front. Lightning growled under his breath, revving his engine, pissed. Sully growled, putting his sword in front of him. Protected by his helmet and shield. His heart pounding up to his throat, breathing rapidly. The monster went in for a sprint, charging at the car. Swinging his sword again. Yelling a battle cry. But still, he was too slow. Lightning was already gone...

 ** _SMASH!!_**

The armored monster was once again rammed into by the thousand-pound machine. Creating a mighty loud thunk. Sully was thrown down again, roaring in pain. His back against the sand, he slowly turned his head around cursing to himself while at it. He looked around, eyes darting everywhere. He was prepared to be crushed from Lightning, as he lay still exhausted in pain. His ears perked up when he heard the familiar engine quickly approaching him. Or that's what he thought, he heard raspy breathing but it didn't belong to him. He looked up, there he saw the red car was struggling to breathe, as he was limping in one of his sides. Lightning gritted his teeth. Sully suddenly noticed red shimmery ooze, dripping from his curved lips, as he limped. He also noticed that puddles of blood were stained against the dusty floor. It wasn't his blood though, it belonged to the car that threw himself smack floor on the ground, bleeding to death. Sully managed to stab him with his sword. The arena went quiet, still silent. The only sound that was audible was the thick heavy breathing from both Gladiators. Groaning and cursing Sully managed to once again stand up, limping. He had his left arm clenched tightly with his other arm, as he took slow steps forward to the stock car. Lightning was silent, but barely breathing normally. Sully limped to get his sword, while he barely left his gaze from the ruby car. Once he had it in his grasp, he limped to the other rival.

Lightning didn't bother to look up, as he continued to wiz, trying to gain back his breathing. Growling silently to himself, Sully raised his sword with both fists clenched tightly against the holder above his head. The ruby car eyed it with frightened icicle eyes, coughing up blood softly. He was about to swing when he was suddenly cut off by a sputtering Lightning. Not paying attention to the sudden silence across the Colosseum. Sully looked down at his blood-red opponent.

"Be-fore y-y-ou put me o-ut of my mis-ery," Lightning sputtered wissing, James bent down slowly, but cautiously to listen to him, "can I p-please m-make a final re-qu-est?"

The armored monster hesitated, eyes growing wide covered by his helmet. He cocked his head in confusion. He went still, as he kept his sword above his head, but he stayed quiet. So the red car continued "ple-ase te-e-ll my **_family_** that I lo-ve the-em!" Sully gasped, suddenly shaking nervously. The word **Family** itself echoed inside his head like a pounding force in his heart. He hesitated, trembling on his feet.

"You have a family?" James asked under his helmet. His sky blue eyes decorated with confused sympathy. The stock car nodded his hood. James didn't notice it yet, but soft quiet tears were dripping from Lightning's eyes as he looked up at the dark sky.

"Yes, even thou-gh th-they he-ha-te me now f-or wh-at I have d-one! I wi-ill ne-v-er st-op loving th-em!" Lightning coughed again, groaning in pain.

"We-ll? What a-re you wa-iti-ng f-fo-r?! Just g-et it ov-er wi-i-th, al-ready!" McQueen hissed at the armored monster, breaking his trance. Sully's ears perked up as the arena's audience voices started growing in size as they chanted Sully's name over and over. Some were even yelling " **KILL HIM**! " " **RIP OUT HIS INTENTIONS**!" " **SHOW US THE BLOOD**!" And other disturbing things similar to that...

Sully turned his gaze back to Lightning, who eyed at the crowd with sudden fear, he gazed back at his blood-stained sword, his reflection reflecting back at him. Lightning looked back at James. He gasped as he saw Sully stab the sand with his sword. The crowd gasped as James kneel down on the ground, he bowed his head down, as he stood in front of his sword. The emperor slowly rose up from his throne, eyeing at the monster Gladiator. The monster glanced at Lightning who starred with utter confusion at him. Sully smirked a bit, then got up. He walked over to Lightning, taking out a small dirty rag from under his armor plates. He bent over, asking where the blood was dripping from his red rival. The red car quickly replied that it was on his left side. McQueen softly shut his eyes as he felt the comfortable touch of the rag damping over the wound by Sully. Lightning coughed some more, groaning. "Why a-are you d-d-oi-ng this?" Lightning asked concern washed all over his front. "Yo-u are g-oi-ing to g-et yo-our-self killed!

Sully sighed but carried a small warm smile. "Well," he started "I can't let a family man be ripped apart from his family when they need him." Sully knelt a little closer to the other Gladiator's ear. "Keep fighting," he said "don't give up just yet, I have faith in you. My fellow friend." Lightning smiled back, his wound forgotten for the time being.

"Thank y-you James P. Sullivan!" he coughed but continued to smile. "You a-re tr-uel-y a n-ob-le m-ma-n! I ho-pe y-ou w-ill g-e-t to see yo-our fa-mi-ly as w-ell." Sully quickly stood up, smiling still.

But it was quickly cut short when gleaming golden armored soldiers suddenly surrounded the Gladiators, their deadly spears pointing directly at them. The stock car hybrid's eyes widen in fear as Sully glared up at the Roman emperor who was casually standing in front of his usual seat. The crowd gasped as the soldiers slowly marched forward in unison.

"Ge-t OUT o-f here!" Lightning whispered yelled the best he could to James. The armored monster looked back down as his wounded opponent who shakily tried rise up to his axles, groaning in pain.

"No McQueen, stay down!" Sully whispered back, frowning. The red Gladiator shook his head, rising up. The stock car's gleaming icicles' eyes turned cold as he glared at the soldiers with fury. Lightning turned to Sullivan.

"You h-ha-ve done en-ouge fo-for me!" he started rolling towards the barrier of Roman soldiers. "It's the least I could do for you!" Sully was taken back with shock. He didn't know what to say, just a few minutes they were killing each other. But now the bloody stock car was going to fight for Him! "Now GO! I'll g-iv-ve you a h-ead start!" Sully's eyes widen as Lightning started his engine then revved it with determination. The soldiers slowly started backing away as the second most dangerous Gladiator in the Colosseum slowly yet furiously approached them with raging anger. His wound literally forgotten. McQueen gave one last glance at Sully with a curved grin. "Good luck Sully! I hope we meet again soon!"

With that, Lightning McQueen guns his engine, charging straight at the first golden soldier he laid eyes on. The human man howled in agony horror as the thousand-pound anthropomorphic machine slammed into his side with lightning speed. The man went flying throwing the others into a panic as Lightning ram into the Roman soldiers. Sully didn't stay to watch, he quickly ran off to the exit, while Lightning distracted them. Before he even reaches the wooden door, he braked as more armored guards came charging at him. Nowhere else to turn. He narrowed his eyes, growling. He covered his body with his golden iron shield, preparing for contact. The furry blue monster roared with anger charged head-on against his opponents. Metal clashed against iron as Sully's sword collided against the opposing sword.

Sully growled as he grabbed a guard's arm with his claws then threw him to another. Both men went flying as Sully slammed his massive body against another soldier. Then another. Then another. Until all the men were on the floor, unconscious. He turned his back to Lightning, but Lightning already took care of the soldiers as well. The ruby Gladiator looked up feeling Sully's gaze. He then gave a tip of his hood in approval. James was about to nod back to him when he heard a blood curling crackle coming from above them. They looked to see the Great and Powerful Emperor of Rome looking down at them with intensely glowing eyes of pure insanity and hunger not entertainment but for blood. Dark oozing black blood.

"Well done Gladiators! It seems that you both have taken down every single one of my guards. I must say I've never expected for the Mighty James P. Sullivan and the Legendary Lightning McQueen to ally themselves with each other, but nothing else you will **DIE** anyway! Send in the rest of the **GLADIATORS**! And destroy them!"

Both the monster and stock car gasped but stood side by side as the massive wooden doors that surrounded them came crashing down as Gladiators from all different species appeared out of the darkness, charging full sprint at them. Sully's eyes shifted all around him as more more figures jumped into the arena with fury, excitement as well as thirst for blood. Some of them howled and roared hungry grinning like madmen. Both Sully and Lightning prepared for the attack, Lightning revving his engine; growling under his breath, while Sully prepared his sword in front of his chest. Their past injuries long, forgotten. Sully shifted his gaze to his now partner.

"You ready for this?" he called to him.

McQueen snorted, grinning. "Always! For my Family **ALWAYS**!"

"Alright..." Sully paused seeing their fellow opponents growing closer to them. He exhaled a breath, closing his eyes. "For Boo," he muttered to himself.

He opened his eyes, anger rage coursing through his veins.

He lets out a beast-like roar, followed by him charging head on to his enemies. But he wasn't alone, a crimson blur raced ahead of him, his engine roaring furiously and deadly.

 _"For... Boo..."_

 _"My...beloved...Boo..."_

 **A/N: And cut! What do you guys think? This happens to be an old idea I had in a long LONG time, but I never got a chance to finish it. So, what do you guys think is going to happen to Sully?! Will he ever live to see another day? And the more important question is... Will he ever see his beloved Boo? This is Gracie Dragonet signing out! Adiós!**


End file.
